Setitik Pesan
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Ada banyak kesempatan, tapi tidak digunakan. Penyesalan seorang anak... Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini, atau kau akan kehilangan dirinya... Prequel Fic


Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Angst, Family

A/N: Real Story, dengan beberapa perubahan.

**xXx**

**Setitik Pesan**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

Atem's POV

Lelehan kecil bagaikan butiran mutiara bening mengalir pelan pada parasku, membentuk 2 sungai kembar yang jernih. Aku baru menyadari kehadiran 2 sungai kecil ini, tepat ketika aku melihat cermin. Sebutir mutiara telah menetes pada lenganku, hal itu membuatku bergegas untuk melihat wajahku melalui cermin. Dan, tepat seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Aku menangis.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sempat berkeinginan untuk menghapus air mataku, tapi niat itu kuurungkan. Aku tahu, hal itu akan percuma saja. Sungai ini tidak akan berhenti mengalir, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, kecuali jika orang lain yang menghentikannya.

Oke, memang membingungkan. Aku pun bingung pada awalnya, sangat bingung. Tapi, kini aku mengerti. **Ayah** yang telah mengatakannya padaku, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendirian, jika tubuhku sudah tak mampu 'berdiri'.

Aku beranjak menjauh dari cermin, melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur yang terletak di pojok kamar kost-kostan yang kuhuni. Ya, aku tinggal di sebuah kost-kostan yang hanya tersisa 2 kamar. Tidak juga, sejak awal kost-kostan ini hanya tersedia 2 kamar. 1 kamar sudah kutempati, kamar sebelah sedang direnovasi. Aku senang berada di sini, bebas melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Orang tuaku? Mereka tidak ada di sini, mereka berada di tempat yang…. Yaah… orang bilang, tempatnya begitu jauh dari sini. Mungkin juga.

Aku duduk tepat di samping kasur, lalu menyalakan Laptop yang berada di atas kasur. Jari-jariku kembali menari dengan lincah, mencari File yang tersembunyi di beberapa Folder. Sesekali, aku berhenti dan melihat-lihat File lain. Hal itu terus kulakukan berulang-ulang, hingga aku menemukan File yang kucari. Sejenak, aku hanya terdiam menatap File tersebut.

Tok! Tok!

"Ah!"

Aku menghapus air mataku yang masih menggenang di mataku, lalu mematikan Laptop yang masih menyala. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ke pintu depan, karena jaraknya hanya 2 meter. Apa? Bingung? Luas kamarku hanya 9 meter persegi, di tambah sebuah ruang kecil untuk dapur dan kamar mandi. Kecil, tapi nyaman.

Aku merapikan kemeja yang kupakai sebelum meraih gagang pintu, lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Kedua mataku menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut putih dan berkulit pucat, kakak sepupuku, Ryou Bakura. Aku tersenyum ramah melihatnya, membalas senyumannya yang tersungging pada parasnya.

"Selamat sore, A-chan. Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Iya, ayo berangkat!" balasku, berseru gembira. Ryou tertawa melihatku, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju mobilnya. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil tas dan kunci rumah. Dengan cepat, aku keluar dan mengunci kamarku, lalu berlari menuju mobil Ryou.

"Maaf, Ryou-nii. Yugi jadi merepotkan," kataku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu mengambil kantong plastic berwarna hitam. Aku merasa bersalah pada Ryou, tiap minggu memintanya mengantarku ke Toko Buku. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi sendiri, tapi keluargaku melarang keras akan hal itu, termasuk Ryou. Apalagi sekarang Ryou sudah memiliki kekasih, Akefia Bakura. Hal itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, di akhir pekan, harusnya Ryou bersama kekasihnya, bukan bersamaku.

Ryou tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku, "Ahaha, tenang saja. Justru bagus, aku lepas dari pengawasan Kura. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu," balasnya, sambil tertawa. Ia menyalakan mobilnya, lalu menjalankannya. Memang, kudengar dari Ryou, Bakura sering mengawasinya secara diam-diam. Walau kasar, Bakura tak pernah sekali pun melepaskan pengawasannya pada Ryou, terkecuali jika Ryou bersama keluarga, termasuk aku.

"Tapi, kan…"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Ryou sambil menoleh padaku, tak perlu khawatir akan tabrakan karena mobilnya terhenti oleh lampu merah. Sepertinya aku terdiam agak lama, hingga aku tak menyadari kalau kami sudah berada di jalan raya.

"Eh? Apanya?" Tanyaku bingung, tak mengerti arti dari pertanyaannya.

"Beberapa minggu ini kau sering ke Toko Buku untuk mencari buku yang sama, apa kau yakin minggu ini kau akan menemukan buku itu?" Tanya Ryou lebih jelas. Pria itu kembali melihat ke depan, lampu merah mati dan lampu hijau kembali menyala.

Aku tak menjawab, justru terdiam dan memainkan kedua ujung telunjukku. Aku sendiri tak tahu, apa aku akan menemukan buku yang dimaksud. Aku mencari sebuah buku, buku yang sudah kucari cukup lama. Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang aku sayangi. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawab yang sama.

"Entahlah… Semoga saja,"

Ryou mengangguk paham, matanya kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, memperhatikan tiap bangunan yang kujumpai di tepi jalan raya. Pabrik, Super Market, Mall, dan banyak lagi. Termasuk berbagai macam orang yang berjalan lalu lalang, ada di mana-mana. Aku bosan melihatnya, dan aku tak terlalu menyukai pemandangan seperti ini.

Dari pada pemandangan di Kota, aku jauh lebih menyukai pemandangan di desa. Tenang, aman, damai, tentram… Memang, fasilitasnya tak selengkap di Kota, tapi itulah yang kusukai. Di pagi hari, udara begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan, bau harum tanaman hias bercampur dengan rerumputan, menyegarkan penciuman. Warna hijau memenuhi seluruh pandangan, kadang menguning jika tanaman padi sudah siap dipanen, atau warna merah kekuningan bercampur dengan warna hijau muda dari daun pepohonan. Warna biru hanya bisa terlihat dari langit, sungai berwarna hijau lumut, namun begitu jernih.

Penduduknya ramah, tak ada yang berniat jahat. Kalau pun ada, itu hanya disebabkan oleh keadaan Ekonomi. Walau banyak yang memakai cara hidup Tradisional, hal itu yang menjadi kelebihan mereka. Tetap menjalankan kehidupan mereka dengan Budaya masing-masing, tidak dengan budaya yang disebabkan oleh pengaruh Dunia Modern.

Aku ingin pulang ke desa, aku bosan berada di Kota.

Kuharap, Sekolah akan diliburkan, walau hanya seminggu.

"… -chan,"

"… A-chan,"

"A-chan,"

"A-chan!"

"Ya!" aku tersentak kaget, aku langsung menengok ke samping. Kulihat Ryou memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dengan malas, merapikan kemejaku dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Hawa panas pun terasa, berbeda saat aku berada di dalam mobil yang ber-AC.

"Ayo," Ryou memberiku isyarat untuk memasuki bangunan yang ada di hadapanku, Toko Buku.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis pada parasku, hanya berupa senyuman ringan. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung berlari memasuki bangunan dan menaiki tangga. Ryou tertawa melihatku dan mengikutiku memasuki bangunan. Toko Buku ini memiliki 2 tingkat, tingkat 1 adalah Toko tempat tersedianya peralatan alat tulis, sedangkan tingkat 2 adalah tempat di mana sekian banyaknya buku tersedia, memang tak seluruhnya, tapi cukup lengkap.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, aku langsung berlari menuju rak yang selalu kudatangi setiap minggu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dengan teliti, aku mencari sebuah buku di antara sekian banyaknya buku-buku yang berderetan, siap untuk dibeli. Agak sulit mencarinya, jika aku melupakan nama buku yang kucari, aku harus mengambil sebuah buku dan melihat sampulnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Hal itu terus kulakukan berulang-ulang, aku tak bisa bertanya pada pegawai di Toko ini, karena pegawainya baru mulai bekerja selama 2 minggu, ia butuh waktu untuk mengingat letak-letak buku-buku yang ada di lantai 2. Berbeda dengan pegawai lama, ia sudah hafal betul kalau aku akan datang setiap minggu untuk mencari sebuah buku.

Sebetulnya aku bisa mencarinya di Toko Buku yang lain, tapi jaraknya cukup jauh dan aku tak ingin merepotkan Ryou. Selain itu, harga bukunya juga lebih mahal. Karena aku tinggal sendirian, aku harus berhemat. Ryou tak ikut membantuku mencari buku, ia justru melihat-lihat buku Ensiklopedia. Tak heran, Ryou lebih tertarik pada buku-buku tebal seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku lelah mencari buku yang kuinginkan. Aku mulai putus asa, mungkinkah buku itu memang sudah habis terjual? Buku itu termasuk barang yang jumlahnya terbatas, dan cukup banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Sepertinya, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan buku itu…

"Hei, Atem!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya, pada Pegawai baru, Varon. Pegawai baru itu melambaikan tangannya padaku, memberi isyarat padaku untuk menghampirinya. Meski bingung, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Varon-san?" tanyaku sambil mendongak, seandainya aku lebih tinggi…

Varon menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, "Lihat! Siapa yang datang?" pegawai baru itu memiringkan badannya, masih tetap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku heran, tapi aku tak perlu bertanya siapa yang dia maksud. Seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatiku dan Varon, dia… Pegawai lama, Amelda!

"Amelda-san!" seruku senang, tak kusangka dia sudah kembali. Amelda berhenti berjalan tepat di samping Varo, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil padaku.

"Hai, Atem! Lama tak jumpa, kau pasti mencari buku itu, kan?" sapa Amelda, aku mengangguk. Rupanya Amelda masih mengingat dengan jelas tujuanku kemari.

"Kebetulan sekali!" Amelda berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk Pegawai. Aku kembali bingung, tapi aku hanya diam saja. Tanpa kusadari, Ryou sudah berada di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian, Amelda kembali sambil membawa sebuah kantong kecil.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku, ambillah. Khusus untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kantong itu padaku, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil menerima kantong tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawab Amelda singkat.

Aku mengerenyit, lalu membuka kantong tersebut. Ada sebuah buku di dalamnya, kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Ryou mendekatiku, penasaran pada buku yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Sampulnya terlihat familiar, rasanya aku pernah melihat buku ini di suatu tempat. Aku menyipitkan mataku, membaca baris tulisan yang menjadi judul pada buku itu.

"A-Hmp!"

Aku hampir saja menjerit jika aku telat sedikit saja untuk mmbungkam mulutku sendiri, perasaan aneh mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Bibirku tak henti-hentinya terasa menarik kedua sudutnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia, air mata kembali menggenangi kedua mataku.

"Amelda-san! Terima kasih!"

Akhirnya… aku berhasil.

**xXx**

20. 14 PM

Tak terasa, hari sudah malam. Aku baru saja selesai makan malam, sambil menonton acara TV. Entah kenapa, aku kurang berselera hari ini, aku hanya makan sedikit. Lebih baik daripada tidak makan sama sekali, kan? Setidaknya itu cukup untuk memanaskan perutku, dan sebotol air mineral cukup untuk diminum mala mini.

Tak yang banyak yang kulakukan di malam hari, selain belajar… aku hanya menonton acara TV atau mengetik cerita. Aku menoleh ke atas kasur, terdapat sebuah kado yang sudah kubungkus dengan rapi. Kado itu berisi sebuah buku, buku yang selama ini kucari-cari untuk **Ayah**.

Yup, aku ingin memberikan buku itu pada **Ayah**.

Kuharap, **Ayah** senang dengan hadiahku ini. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi **Ayah** nantinya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan **Ayah** nantinya. Semoga saja… **Ayah** menerimanya.

Pada liburan Sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sudah berencana untuk pulang ke Desa. Tapi, **Ayah** melarangku dan bahkan sampai mengancamku agar aku tidak pulang ke Desa. Aku marah sekali, teganya **Ayah** membiarkanku tetap di daerah yang tidak kusukai. Alhasil, aku sampai tak mau lagi berbicara dengan **Ayah** atau pun membalas pesannya melalui media Komunikasi. Kini, aku menyesal… Sangat menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyimpan rasa marah pada **Ayah**, aku sangat menyesal…

Sekitar 2 bulan setelah liburanku selesai, aku mendengar kabar kalau telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis di Desa. Kebetulan, pembunuhan itu terjadi di daerah **Ayah** dan **Ibu** tinggal. Ra… Sebagai seorang anak, aku malah marah dan sampai benci pada **Ayah**ku sendiri, padahal **Ayah** melarangku pulang demi keselamatanku. **Ayah** tidak mengatakan alasannya, agar aku tidak khawatir pada **Ayah** dan **Ibu**.

Betapa bodohnya aku, telah berburuk sangka… Bahkan sampai membeci… Setelah mendengar berita itu, aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku merasa menjadi anak yang durhaka, karena tak percaya pada **Ayah**ku sendiri…

Aku tetap tidak menghubungi **Ayah**, aku menunggu sampai liburan Sekolah yang berikutnya. Karena, aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada **Ayah** sebagai permintaan maafku. Sebelumnya, **Ayah** pernah bilang kalau **Ayah** menginginkan sebuah buku. Buku inilah yang **Ayah** inginkan! Betapa senangnya… Kini aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Kuharap, **Ayah** senang dengan kejutanku dan mau memaafkanku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Eh?

Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Aku menyingkirkan bantal yang kupakai untuk menyangga tubuhku, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jarang ada yang datang malam-malam begini, pemilik kost-kostan ini, kah? Sepertinya tidak, ia tak mungkin datang jika sudah lewat waktu makan malam. Lalu siapa?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang tak sengaja terlintas pada pikiranku. Aku segera meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Yo, Imouto. Malam…"

Lah…?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam karena mataku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di depan kamar kost-kostanku. Sebetulnya sudah sering, tapi orang-orang ini sangat jarang mengujungiku saat malam, bahkan hampir tak pernah.

"Yami-nii?" panggilku, pada 1 orang yang benar-benar kukenal dengan baik. **Kakak** laki-lakiku yang bernama Yami Mutou, lebih tua 6 tahun dariku. **Kakak **mengangkat bahunya, sambil memberi isyarat padaku untuk menyapa yang lain. Tapi, aku hanya diam sambil menatap yang lain.

Isis, kakak sepupuku tersenyum ramah padaku. "Selamat malam, Atem. Boleh kami masuk?"

Oh, oh… Di mana sopan santunku? Tak perlu mengatakannya 2 kali, karena aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Berbeda dengan Isis yang meminta izin masuk dengan sopan, atau Malik yang justru melihat-lihat isi kamarku terlebih dahulu, **Kakak** langsung memasuki kamarku tanpa banyak bicara dan memasuk kamar mandi. Ada apa, ini?

"Atem, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Isis, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sedikit,"

Isis menelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengambil tas kecil yang dibawanya. Malik yang sudah selesai melihat-lihat kamarku, kini berada di samping Isis. Entah kenapa, Rashid tidak ikut bersama mereka. Well, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan mereka. Yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kakak laki-lakiku ikut bersama mereka? Biasanya, Kakak datang sendiri.

Isis mengambil Bentou dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku, "Makanlah, itu khusus kubuatkan untukmu. Semoga kau suka," katanya. Aku terkejut, tidak biasanya ia membuatkanku makanan. Biasanya ia hanya memberikan berbagai macam makanan ringan, walau sebagian besar dimakan oleh teman-temanku. Sejenak, aku hanya diam memandangi kotak makan yang ada di tanganku.

"Atem, kau harus makan. Nanti tubuhmu kurus," ucap Isis, mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Yang sama? Yup, aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Sejak aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tua, aku hanya makan sedikit. Makan sendirian tak enak, hal itu membuat nafsu makanku berkurang drastis.

"Cepat makan, nanti kita terlambat!" seru Malik, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku mendongak, memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. Apanya yang terlambat? Kulihat, Isis mendekati lemari pakaianku. Ia mengambil ranselku, membuka lemari dan membongkar pakaianku. Lah? Kok…? Memangnya mau ke mana?

Malik mendekatiku dan menjitak kepalaku pelan, "Malah melamun, cepat makan!" perintahnya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bukannya aku tak mau menurut, aku hanya bingung kenapa mereka ada di sini dan apa arti dari kata-kata Malik?

"Atem, makanlah. Setelah ini kita akan ke Kame Game,"

Deg!

Tubuhku terasa membeku, aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah ingin kembali ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Isis. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin kembali ke tempat yang menjadi mimpi burukku. Di Kame Game, ada seorang Kakek yang bernama Sugoroku, ia adalah Kakekku. Beberapa bulan lalu, aku diusir dari Kame Game oleh Kakekku sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatku pertama kalinya merasakan rasa 'Dendam'.

Ponsel-ku bergetar, menunjukkan adanya E-mail masuk. Aku segera mengambil Ponsel-ku, lalu membuka E-mail tersebut. Dari Seth, wanita yang akan menjadi tunangan kakak laki-lakiku. Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan segera memiliki calon ipar.

_**Atem, kudengar ada yang meninggal dari keluargamu, siapa?**_

Eh?

Meninggal?

Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang meninggal?

_Blam!_

Bagus, **Kakak** keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan menunjukkan layar Ponsel-ku padanya, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sayang… Aku kecewa melihat reaksinya, dia hanya diam dan justru menjauhiku, keluar dari kamar. Ada apa?! Siapa yang meninggal?!

"Atem, makanlah. Kita harus cepat," Isis menepuk bahuku pelan, ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku hanya menunduk dan mematikan Ponsel-ku, pikiranku masih berkecamuk.

"Ma-maaf, Isis-nee. Atem tidak lapar, mungkin… Atem akan memakannya nanti," kataku lirih, entah dari mana datangnya, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Isis terdiam mendengar perkataanku, kemudian mengambil Bentou yang sempat diberikannya padaku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Malik mengambil ranselku yang sudah diisi Isis dengan pakaianku, tak lupa dengan Laptop kesayanganku.

"Ya sudah, ayo…" Isis mendorongku keluar kamar, Malik mengikuti kami berdua sambil membawa ranselku.

"Isis-nee, kita mau ke mana? Kenapa ranselku dibawa?" tanyaku, sebetulnya masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi aku memilih untuk diam saja.

Grep!

**Kakak** meraih pergelangan tanganku, lalu menarik tanganku. **Kakak** tak menatapku sedikit pun, jusru dengan tenangnya membawaku ke mobil. Isis dan Malik mengikuti kami, tak lupa mengunci kamarku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya diam dan tak lagi berbicara. Tak akan ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku, percuma saja aku berbicara.

Selama perjalanan, aku hanya diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. **Kakak** duduk di sampingku, ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa kulihat. Apa dia marah? **Kakak** hanya diam jika sedang marah, tapi ekspresinya tak seperti biasanya. Tatapannya juga tidak tajam seperti biasa, justru… redup.

Aku tak tahu kalau Mokuba ikut dalam mobil ini, bahkan asyik bercanda dengan Malik. Isis membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rashid, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bagus, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Angin malam tak membuatku kedinginan, tapi tubuhku terasa begitu dingin. Entah kenapa, aku merasa takut… takut akan suatu hal.

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan pikiranku dan melihat ke luar jendela, kami sudah hampir sampai di Kame Game. Sebenarnya… aku tak ingin kembali kemari, aku tak ingin mimpi buruk yang kualami terulang kembali.

"Keluar," perintah **Kakak**, ia mendorongku pelan. Singkat sekali, hanya 1 kata dan sedikit dorongan pelan untuk menyuruhku keluar. Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin keluar… Tapi karena yang menyuruhku keluar adalah kakak laki-lakiku sendiri, aku hanya menurutinya. Aku hanya akan kemari, jika orang tua atau saudaraku sendiri yang menyuruhku. Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. **Kakak** tak segera keluar, ia menunggu penumpang lain keluar terlebih dahulu. Sementara menunggu, aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ada banyak orang di Kame Game, ada apa? Apa ada perayaan?

Tunggu!

Aku melihat Ryou di pojok halaman, ia bersama Bakura. Karena hari sudah gelap, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi… walau aku tak yakin pada penglihatanku, aku melihat Ryou sedang… menangis? A-ada apa? Kenapa Ryou menangis? Gara-gara Bakura, kah? Tapi… Aku melihat Bakura sedang berusaha menenangkan Ryou, sepertinya bukan gara-gara Bakura. Lalu apa?

"Ayo," **Kakak** menarik tanganku, aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku. Isis, Malik, Rashid dan Mokuba sudah berjalan lebih dulu, menuju Kame Game. Kulihat, banyak orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang kubenci. Hentikan! Sebenarnya ada apa?! Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan itu lagi?! Siapa saja tolong katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi mulutku seperti terkunci, suaraku tak bisa keluar, mengerang pun tidak bisa. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah **Kakak**. Aku menunduk, agar aku tak melihat pandangan orang-orang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang dipandang, apalagi dengan pandangan itu! Pandangan yang sangat kubenci!

Ra… Apa yang terjadi?

**Kakak** menarik tanganku hingga memasuki Kame Game, tubuhku mulai bergetar karena takut, takut akan tempat ini. Kupikir… Pemakaman jauh lebih baik daripada di sini.

Di dalam Kame Game, aku melihat sekian banyaknya orang-orang, duduk berjejer di depan kamar Kakek. Malik, Mokuba dan Rashid sudah duduk lebih dulu, Isis mendorongku dan **Kakak** memasuki kamar Kakek. Dadaku terasa sesak, keringat dinginku bertambah banyak, tubuhku semakin bergetar, dan aku yakin kalau parasku sudah sangat pucat. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang kurasakan, bahkan pikiranku sudah tak terkendali lagi.

Reflex, tanganku menggenggam tangan **Kakak** dengan erat. **Kakak** terkejut, namun segera memasang ekspresi semula, kuharap ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku takut, aku marah, aku kesal, aku panik dengan keadaan ini, aku muak melihat pandangan orang-orang, aku… aku…

Di dalam kamar Kakek, aku dan **Kakak**ku hanya duduk diam di depan Kakek. Sejenak, suasana diwarnai dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Ra, kenapa aku harus berada di situasi ini? Kakek menatapku tajam, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, entah dengan **Kakak**…

"Apa kalian tahu, kenapa kalian di bawa kemari?" Tanya Kakek, memulai pembicaraan. Aku tak menjawab, membalas dengan isyarat tubuh pun tidak. Tapi, **Kakak** membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan.

Kakek menghela nafas panjang, ekspresinya tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi kesedihan. Heh… Kenapa? Kau menyesal telah mengusirku? Membuangku? Sayang sekali, aku sudah terlanjur dendam padamu.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya…,"

Apa? Apanya yang menerima? Memang kau mau memberikan apa? Ck, pandangan orang-orang di sini membuatku semakin marah dan muak berada di sini.

"Yami, Atem. Ketahuilah…"

Sejenak, aku merasa sedikit aneh mendengar ucapannya.

"Ayah kalian sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini…"

….

…

…

…

… Apa…?

… Apa katanya?

… Heh…! Bodoh!

… **Ayah** adalah orang yang hebat! Dia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja! Sayang sekali, aku tak akan tertipu akal bulusmu.

Tapi…. Apa ini? Kenapa mataku sulit melihat? Kenapa ada genangan air di kedua mataku? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa tubuhku bergetar hebat? Kenapa…. A-aku… aku…

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Yang bisa kuingat, hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku.

**xXx**

Ibuku, Amara… Beliau berkali-kali pingsan begitu melihat Ayah yang terbaring kaku, bahkan tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Yami, kakakku… Ia sibuk mengurus pemakaman Ayah tanpa meneteskan air mata, tapi aku yakin… Kakak begitu sedih… Aku kenal betul dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang 1 ini, ia hanya akan menangis jika sendirian. Dan aku… sejak aku sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan kosong. Kedua tanganku terikat, kepalaku di bagian belakang terasa sakit. Aku yakin, kemarin malam aku kembali mengamuk. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk sejak kecil, jika pikiranku sudah tidak terkendali lagi, maka aku akan mengamuk. Agar tidak membuat kekacauan, aku pun selalu diikat dan dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan kosong dan gelap.

Ayah… Apa salahku?! Kenapa Ayah meninggalkanku?! Kenapa Ayah pergi? Sebegitu bencinya, kah, Ayah padaku? Apa Ayah tak menyayangiku lagi? Ayah… Aku tak sempat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ayah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah yang memasang ekspresi gembira… bukannya dengan mata yang tertutup, tubuh yang begitu dingin dan keras, juga paras yang sangat pucat. Bukan… Bukan itu yang ingin kulihat, Ayah…

Kenapa Ayah tega meninggalkanku…

Ayah…

Cklek!

Seseorang memasuki ruangan, namun tidak menutup pintunya. Aku mendongak, melihat seseorang yang telah memasuki ruangan ini. Agak sulit, gelapnya ruangan ini mampu membuatku cukup kesulitan untuk melihat sosoknya. Selain itu, ia juga membelakangi cahaya.

"A-chan?"

Oh… Rupanya Kakak, pantas aku merasa familiar dengan siluet tubuhnya. Kakak mendekatiku, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti yang kulihat sebelumnya. Hanya saja, bagian matanya terlihat sembap, entah kapan ia menangis. Kakak melepaskan ikatan pada tanganku, Kakak juga menghapus air mataku yang masih tersisa. Aku yakin keadaanku begitu kacau, berbeda dengan Kakak.

Tepat setelah ikatan pada tanganku terlepas, aku langsung memeluk Kakak dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakak sempat terdiam, lalu mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Ssshhh…. Sudah, sudah…. Dasar cengeng," ucapnya. Meski terdengar kasar dan mengejek, ucapannya mampu membuatku merasa tenang. Selalu begitu, setiap kali aku sedih, Kakak selalu mengejek dan mengata-ngataiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Pada akhirnya, kami pun bertengkar sambil tertawa.

Aku mendengus pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Kakak masih tak merubah ekspresinya, tapi aku bisa melihat kelegaan dari sorot matanya. Kakak mengambil selembar kertas yang terlipat dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku, aku sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Baca saja," jawabnya singkat, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan ini.

Kini, aku kembali sendiri. Kakak pasti sibuk dengan pemakaman Ayah, jadi ia tak punya banyak waktu. Tak apalah, sebaiknya aku membantunya. Aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan, juga bajuku yang sedikit robek. Entah apa yang kulakukan tadi malam, hingga keadaanku jadi kacau seperti ini.

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan, sambil membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di tanganku. Sebuah surat, deretan baris kalimat dengan ciri khas tulisannya bisa kukenali. Surat ini dari Ayah, aku masih ingat ciri khas tulisannya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar, aku langsung duduk bersila di lantai. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Sambil menyamankan diri, aku membaca isi surat itu.

**xXx**

**Anakku…**

**Akan kujelaskan sesuatu padamu…**

**Ini pesanku yang terakhir padamu…**

**Kuharap kau mengerti dan mau memaafkanku…**

**Semua orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk mencapai kebahagiaan...  
Namun, sangat sedikit yang mengerti arti dari kebahagiaan...  
Bagi seorang Ayah, kehadiran anaknya adalah Hadiah yang sangat membahagiakan, suara yang pertama kali dikeluarkan anaknya menjadi puncak kebahagiaan…  
Bagaikan Malaikat kecil yang datang dalam kehidupannya…  
Sayangnya, sedikit sekali yang menyadari bahwa itulah Hadiah yang paling menggembirakan bagi seorang Ayah…**

**Kehidupan ini, salah dan benar... Sangat tipis berbedaannya...  
Terkadang dari sisi kita benar, belum tentu orang lain membenarkan...  
Kadang-kadang dari sisi kita yang salah pun... Belum tentu dibenarkan...  
Jadi, antara benar dan salah... Sangat tipis perbedaannya...  
Tak ada yang salah, dan tak ada yang benar. Kitalah yang menganggapnya salah, kita juga yang menganggapnya benar…**

**Kadang-kadang, cara orang tua membahagiaan anaknya dan melindungi anaknya, lebih banyak sulit dimengerti oleh anak-anaknya sendiri...  
Padahal, jauh di hati seorang ayah dan ibu... Kebahagiaan anaknyalah yang diutamakan nomor 1...  
Seperti yang Ayah katakan, hanya sedikit orang tua yang menyadari hal itu. Kebahagiaan anaknyalah yang sebenarnya membuatnya bahagia, bukan yang lain… **

**Jadi, seorang Ayah dan Ibu, menjaga kebutuhan keluarga... itu yang nomor 1...  
Kalau kalian, sudah menjadi seorang orang tua... baru kalian mengerti...  
Seperti inikah menjadi seorang ayah atau ibu? Memang untuk saat ini, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu... Dan tidak pernah bisa mengerti...  
Karena, kalian masihlah anak-anak yang masih perlu bimbingan orang tua. Jika kalian sudah menjadi orang tua, itulah saat kalian menjadi dewasa, mengetahui dan memahaminya …**

**Kesalahan seorang Ayah adalah…. Membenci anaknya sendiri…  
Itu adalah kesalahan besar… Terutama bagi seorang Ayah yang tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya seorang anak…  
Ayah tidak membencimu, nak…  
Ayah tidak akan bisa…  
Kalau pun Ayah melarang, itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri…**

**Ketahuilah, hati seorang Ayah dan Ibu... Yang menjaga dan memelihara, mencukupi dan melindungi dan memenuhi semua yang dibutuhkan keluarga... Hal ini akan bisa kalian mengerti kalau sudah kalian sendiri yang menjalaninya...  
Nanti kalian, akan tersenyum setelah kalian menjalaninya...  
Hanya ada kata...  
Luar biasa  
Ayahku dan Ibuku...**

**Janganlah hanya menangis, tak apa jika kau ingin menangis…  
Setelah kau menangis dan menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, tertawalah…  
Tertawalah dengan gembira, tertawalah dengan kebahagiaanmu…  
Buatlah orang-orang tertawa, agar kebahagiaanmu semakin besar…  
Bagi orang tua, tawa kebahagiaan anaknyalah yang menjadi kebahagiaan yang terbesar…**

**Jangan pernah marah, pada siapa pun dan termasuk dirimu sendiri…  
Kemarahan adalah hal yang menjadi penyebab semua kesalahan terjadi, factor utama…  
Karena, amarah adalah wujud dari kegelapan yang selalu bersembunyi di balik bayangan yang tampak biasa saja dan tak pernah diperhatikan oleh siapa pun…**

**Tapi, dibalik bayangan selalu ada setitik cahaya…  
Cahaya yang terbuat dari kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang dicintai dan disayangi. ..  
Cahaya yang berasal dari orang-orang yang dikenal, walau hanya setitik cahaya kecil yang nyaris tidak terlihat…  
Cahaya itu sudah bisa menerangi kegelapan yang ada di tubuh seseorang, siapa pun orangnya….**

**Cahaya kasih sayang dan cinta kasih.**

**Itulah cinta yang sebenarnya…**

**Raihlah cahaya itu, nak…**

**Aknamkanon Mutou.**

**xXx**

Kupikir, aku bisa memberikan buku ini pada Ayah...

Tapi, ternyata tidak, aku tak bisa memberikannya…

Ternyata… harapanku harus kukubur sedalam mungkin…

Ternyata… Aku tidak memberikan sebuah buku pada Ayah, aku memberinya banyak bunga..

Tak hanya aku, banyak yang memberi bunga pada Ayah…

Hari ini begitu cerah, namun ada banyak tetesan air yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi…

Aku ingin melihat reaksi Ayah ketika aku memberikan buku ini, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi…

Aku ingin tahu apa yang diucapkan Ayah nantinya, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi…

Kuharap… Ayah senang dengan pemberianku, tapi aku tak memberikannya dan justru menggantinya dengan hal lain… bahkan aku tidak tahu, apa Ayah senang atau tidak…

Tidak, Ayah…

Ayah tidak pernah salah…

Aku yang salah…

Aku yang salah… Karena telah membenci Ayah…

Aku yang salah… Karena melanggar nasehat Ayah…

Aku yang salah… Terlalu banyak yang salah…

Aku salah, Ayah! Aku salah! Aku anak yang durhaka… Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf…

Maafkan aku, Ayah…

1 lagi…

Selamanya, dan sampai kapan pun…

**Aku sayang Ayah.**

**End For The Story**

* * *

Surat itu bukan buatan saya, asli kata-kata dari seorang Ayah.

Maaf jika ada kalimat yang tidak dimengerti, jalan cerita yang tidak nyambung, typo, kesalahan tanda baca, alur yang terlalu cepat dan sebagainya…

Prequel, kisah aslinya akan saya Publikasikan di lain waktu…

Saya bodoh, ya…

Bukannya meraih cahaya… Justru membuangnya… Bahkan memilih kegelapan…

Tanpa tahu akibatnya…

Sekarang… Jangankan meraih… Justru ditolak…


End file.
